The best birthday for South Mexico
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: Ok, I do not OWN SOUTH MEXICO.  Well.. kinda XD  but yeah, this is a birthday gift to my best friend. Happy Birthday! Couple : ItalyXS.Mexico


"Veh.. Are you sure about this?" Felicino ask, worried about how this idea would turn out.

"Of course I'm sure! She'll love it! She wont admit it, but she'll love it! Now come on, be the charming Italian you always are and make her happy!" Silvia smiled brightly, trying to encourage the sweet Italian.

"Ok then. If you're sure." Feli gave a faint smile.

"Go for it. Just dont forget what time to come back." Silvia pat his back before leaving.

"Veh.. Ok then. Bye Silv!" Felicino smiled and ran off happily. Leaving Silvia alone in the house.

~Mean while~

"Eddie! Come on! It's my day! So I should have the say if I want to go to work or not!" Mayra complained, being forced to stay home as Edwardo get's his suit ready.

"I'm taking over the mafia today. Take it as your birthday gift." Edwardo smiled as he pat her head teasingly like a child.

"Grrr... Come on! Besides, you dont even know what to do when it comes to my part of the work!" The dark haired mexican complained, trying to win this silly fight.

"So I'll get Lovino to help, no big deal. Now you stay and be a good little girl, and maybe you'll get a specile gift." Edwardo smiled as he head out the door.

Mayra crossed her arms across her chest stubbernly as she mumbled under her breath. "Stupid Edwardo. Wont let me enjoy my own birthday."

"I heard that, and besides shooting gang bangers is not something you do for fun on your birthday." Edwardo smiled before he left, "Oh, and one more thing Mayra."

"What?" Mayra gave an annoyed look.

"Happy birthday sis."He gave one of his faint gentle smiles as his dark hair fell infront of his big brown eyes that some how seemed to shine.

Wanting to ignore the mexican, she gave a sigh and turned from looking stright towards him. "Thank you." She growled quietly.

"Now, enjoy your day off while I'm gone. Later's sis." Edwardo closed the door before Mayra could say anything.

"Stupid Edwardo. He always ruins my fun. Right Noche?" Mayra look down to the dark sleeping panther on the couch. The kitten opened his big green eyes and gave a flat expression before he yawned. Going back to his nap. Mayra gave a dull expression to the cat. "Is that all you think of right now? Is napping?" She ask the black kitten. The pathern changed positions in his nap. Facing away from his owner.

"Very nice. Some cat you are." The mexican mumled as she gave out a sigh. Sitting on the couch next to the sleeping cub. "Where in the world did Silv go to anyway? She just woke me up with birthday punches and just left me alone to suffer with Eddie. She's hard to handle at times, just like Alfred." She glanced over to the pictuer above the tv of her and her best friend smiling, acting silly. Along with her Italian boyfriend hugging on to her waist. There were times that she felt odd and out of the loop since she was'nt as out going as the gang, but they brought smiles to her gloom some face. Making everyday more exciting The thoughts began to fill her head with laughter and smiles, but a knock against the door came. Causing her to faintly jump by the sudden suprise. "Who is it?" She called as she walk over to the door.

"Veh. It's me!" A cheery voice came.

Mayra could'nt help but smile as she opened the door. "Hi Feli."

"Mayra! Happy Birthday!" The Italian threw his arms around her neck, hugging her as he layed his soft lips against hers. Making the kiss short but gentle.

As tempted as Mayra was to shove him off, she could'nt resist but to kiss back. "Stupid Italian charm." The thought came. A red blush grew across her cheeks as they parted from their kiss.

"Veh, I brought you flowers and a small gift!" Feli handed her what seem like a painting that was wrap up. Felicino was always bad at wrapping gifs, but it was still sweet.

"Aww thank you Feli. You did'nt have to." Mayra smiled as she held on to the small, wrap up painting. Being careful not to drop it.

"That's only a small part of your gift." He smiled, showing that he had something planned. You could never tell with that Italian's smile. Wether it was good or bad.

"What do you mean?" Mayra blink, worried where this was going to lead to.

"I am going to take you out on a date today. Right now, shall we? Since today is your day off." He gently held her hand, giving her those big brown eyes that she loved so much.

"I-I-I guess. But where are we going?" The birthday girl was begining to be dragged by the charming Italian outside.

"Feli! What about the flowers? I have to put them in water first!" Mayra complained as she blushed.

"Oh, right!"Felicino took the flowers and zoomed right in the house, leaving his date outside.

"Oh Felicino.." She tried not to chuckle,

~ Mean While ~

"This is ganna be awsome!" Alfred smiled as he set up the table cloth.

"I know right? She should love this. Plus, today she's going to have a nice romantic date with her cute, little Italian boyfriend. Which of course she act's so innocent and pretends like she does'nt have feelings which she dose." Silvia was reaching for the corner of the ceiling, hanging up a decoration while standing on the couch.

"Careful hija, dont want you to fall." Antonio warned, not wanting her to fall.

"I alway's am." Silvia rolled her eye's, finishing up the ceiling.

"Hey, when is the birthday girl suppose to come back anyway?" Edwardo ask, while blowing up balloons with Gilbert and Matthew.

"I told Feli bring her back by 6:30. But since he's unpredicable, he'll probably be here by 7:00." Sil jump off the couch and set up the bowls on the table.

Gilbert gave out another breath into the balloon, but acticendtly suck in the air. Making his voice go high. "I bet he'll be to busy making out with his girlfriend and forget this party."

Matthew choke on the balloon by that remark, causing him to suck in the helium as well. "Ah! Gilbert! I'm sure they would'nt forget." His voice was high as well.

"Cool! Let me try!"Alfred rushed over, taking a balloon and sucking in the air as well. His voice began to get higher. "Ha! This is frekin awsome!"

"Hey! Not as awsome as me!" Gilbert pointed to hiself, showing his pride.

Antonio and Silvia burst out laughing at the three. Lovino was carrying the food with Kiku.

"Hey you lazy ass! Stop fooling around and get back to work!" The italian complained.

"Oh calm down you! Or no pasta for the whole day!" The mexican girl threaten with a smirk.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try to stop me eat pasta!" The Italian placed the food on the table as he gleared at the girl.

"Oh, I can go get Shonti to join me on this, especially with that bad mouth of your's." Silvia placed her hand's on her hips.

"Ha! She would'nt!" Lovino tried to win this pointless fight, but a feminet voice came up.

"What are you two talking about?" An Indian girl came as she brought another tray of food, placing it on the dark colored table.

"Oh, on how much of a bad mouth this silly Italian has." Sil smiled as Lovino was cussing under his breath.

"Yes... He can be like that at times." Shonti gave a flat expression, some how being use to her boyfriend's attitude towards other people. Not noticing or caring Lovino gave a shock expression by her commet.

"Yup. And I wonder how Mayra is'nt affected by Italian's are'nt really contagious." Silvia shruged as she help Shonti would with the plates.

"Gah! That Idioto better come here soon, or I swear.." Lovino cussed under his breath, wanting to get the party started just so he can be closer to his specile Indian girlfriend.

~ With the birthday girl ~

"Felicino Vargas, where are you taking me? We already went to the art muesum." Mayra was still being dragged by the Italian on the street. Heading towards a cross walk.

"Veh, but I still want to take you some where. Just trust me." He held her hand tightly and gave one of his faint smiles. As the two began to head over to the corner, the sound of car's racing down the street came. The Italian stared at the street, once the car's stop, he held Mayra's hand tightly. "Veh, let's cross."

"But, the sign did'nt say go!" Mayra complained, but followed the Italian, scared of getting hit a car. After some how, safely getting across the street. Mayra grip onto his upper arm. Tired and felt as if she just some how managed to escape death.

"Veh... Are you ok?" Feli ask, holding her waist to keep her balanced.

"Yeah.. Just.. tired." She put on a fake smile.

"Vehh. Just by crossing the street?" He look at her curiously with his big brown eyes.

"Heh.. are we there yet? To wherever your taking me." Mayra asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Oh! Yup! We are! Just a little bit more ok?" He was begining to get excited like a child. He held her hand again and dragged her to another part of the block. Going into the park.

"Why are we going over here Feli?" The mexican ask, seeing that the park was empty since it was a school day.

"I want to show you something." He pulled her over to a small area where the trees grew. Looking like some sort of fort that was made about a year ago. It had flowers all over the branches and the branches came together as a ceiling. Showing glimps of the bright sky that was turning red and orange.

"Oh Feli. It's so nice out here. It's like a cute little hide out." Mayra smiled as she look around the small so called room. Admiring the beauty and peacefullness of the area.

"Si, I found this while sneeking off from Germany's training." Felicino gave a proud smile.

Mayra was holding her laugh, but a smile grew. She knew Felicino so well and loved him for how he is. He may be a scaredy cat at times and cant read the atmosphere well, but he always cared for her and his friends. He had such a big heart, and still could'nt believe he handed his heart to her. Out of all the girls in the world, he gave it ot her.

Felicino began to get lost as he stared at her with loving eyes. She look so beautiful to him, the way she smiled and how shy she was. She even looked cute when she wanted to kill Alfred and Lovino for whatever reason. As his thoughts began to scatter, he pick up a flower from the branch of the fort. "Do you know flowers all have a meaning base on their colors?"

"Well yes, I know a couple." She replied, but noticed the Italian began to walk closer towards her. Being a few inches apart from skin contact.

"Then.. I guess I'm going to need a so many flowers. More than the world has, to express what I feel for you." He placed a white flower in her dark colored hair. After fixing the flower, he held her chin gently and stared through those dark brown orbs that reminded him of dark chocolate. That was so sweet and irresitable to be away from.

"F-Feli?" Mayra stuttered nervously as her cheeks grew red. She hated not being used to this affection, but still could'nt resist as she felt her body moving closer towards him as her lips were doing the same.

"Happy birthday Mayra. I love you." He whispered as his forehead pressed against her's, while still stairing through her dark brown eyes.

"I cant resist him anymore. Why dose he make me feel like the only person in the world?" Her thoughts began to be faint as she quickly gave him a small kiss.

Feli smiled lovingly and kissed back. Making it short at first, but the kiss began to be longer and more passionet. As his lips continued to press against hers, his tounge slowly slid in. Making the kiss deeper. His hand slid up to her cheek and curled his fingers into her dark hair. While his free hand went down to her waist. Pulling her closer to him, wanting to be closer to her. Mayra began to feel her body shaking by this pleasuer. Her hand's wrap around his neck. Allowing him to make the kiss deeper. As scared as she was for some reason, she enjoyed this pleasure. "Why could'nt this last forever?" She ask herself.

As their sweet kiss continued, the italian felt a viberation in his back pocket. He tried to ignore it, not wanting to break the kiss. But the longer he ignored it, the vibration contiued still. Begining to get annoyed, he ended the kiss. "Veh, sorry heh." He gave a nervous smile and blushed.

Mayra's face was just as red. "No, it's fine Feli."

"Vehh.. One moment please." He smiled and glanced over to his phone. Seeing it had six txt messages. He quickly scanned them.

**"FELI! WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR SUPPOSE TO BRING THE B-DAY GIRL HERE BY NOW!- Silvia"**

**"FELI YOU IDIOTO! WHEN I GET MY HAND'S ON YOU! YOU WONT BE EATING PASTA FOR A WEEK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!- Lovino"**

**"Felicino where are you? Your half an hour late.- Ludwig"**

**"Yo! Feli! Stop making out with your girlfriend and get over here! The beer's getting warm! ;) -Gilbert"**

**"FELICINO! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I HAVE PIZZA IN THE OVEN AND IT WILL GET COLD! AND IF THAT HAPPENS! YOUR GOING TO REGET IT! -Lovino"**

**"Please hurry Ita-chan. We all want to celebrat Mayra-san's birthday. Oh and Edwardo said if your going to keep her away from her family on her birthday, he's going to kill you. So I suggest you hurry. - Kiku"**

After reading the txt's, the Italian yelled grew red out of embaressment. "VEH? I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!"

"Forgot what Feli?"Mayra ask, noticing theItalian was freaking out for some reason.

"Veh! Come on! We gatta go!" He hold her arm and began to run out of the park. Practically dragging her like a doll.

"Ah! W-What's the rush Feli?"Mayra yelled, trying to keep up with his pace, but was soon flying cause of Feli's speed. "AH! DAMN ITALIAN'S AND THEIR SPEED!" Her thoughts screamed.

~ At the house ~

"I am going to kill him." Lovino growled. "He cant do one thing right! That idiotot!"

"Lovino calm down. I'm sure he just got side track. He'll be here soon." Shonti tried to keep him calm. "Besides, let them be happy. We would do the same."She smiled brightly and hugged his arm. Teasing the Italian, watching his face turn red as a tomato.

"Keesee~ he's whipped." Gilbert mock the short italian.

"SHUT UP YOU POTO BASTARD! AT LEAST I DONT LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN!" Lovino yelled, forgetting about Shonti.

"Old man? I'm way to awsome! The one that's an old man is Roderich here." Gilbert pointed to the Austrian talking to Ludwig.

"Gilbert you pest!" Roderich fumed.

"HEY! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! DAMN YOUR ALL SO LOUD!" Silvia yelled, making the room go quite. She glanced back at the window. Not caring Gilbert was chuckling and Ludwig knock him over the head. Sil stared out the window, waiting for the couple to come back. But soon heared a zoom sound coming closer. "Guys, I think it's them."

Kiku came next to her and glance out the window as well. A small image of the Italian dragging the birthday girl began to get closer. " Hai, it is them. Let's get ready no?"

"Guys! Now it's time for not as awsome as me suprise!" Gilbert shouted.

"Everyone hide aru!" Yao yelled, as he hide behind the table with some of the other nations. While Ivan somehow hide in the darkness along with Silv and Kiku. Lovino turned off the lights before the couple could get a good look of the house.

"Ok Feli. What was so important that you forgot and had to rush all the way back here?" Mayra ask as she and Feli walk into the dark livingroom.

"Veehh.. Well I had to drop off something." Feli spoke with a nervous tone and turned on the light.

"SUPRISE!" All the nations yelled as they jump out of their hiding place.

"GAH! What is this?"Mayra jump, but got a tackle hug out of no where by Silvia.

"Hey love! Happy birthday!" Silvia shouted and kissed her cheek.

"Gah! Sil!"Mayra wined as she tried to push her away, but her strength was just as bad as Alfred's. So it was useless fighting with her, but she began to get use to her friend's affection.

"Awsome! You made it! What took you so long to get here?" Alfred ask curiously.

"Yeah, we've been ready for almost an hour. We were waiting for you two." Matthew poke his head from his polar bear's fur.

"Veehh... I lost track of time. Sorry." He gave a nervous smile and blushed.

"Yeah, I wonder how." Silvia gave a smirk towards her friend. Mayra gleared at her as her face began to turn red again.

"Come on, let's enjoy the party and have some fun!" Antonio came out from the small crowd and hugged Mayra. "Happy birthday hjia. Feliz Cumplenaos" he smiled and gave a small kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Spain." The mexican gave a faint smile towards her father figuer.

"Now, let's get this party started!" Alfred yelled and everyone cheered.

Silvia hugged Mayra again as she lead her friend towards her brothers. Being so happy for her sister and best friend. As the party went on, everyone was having a good time. Stubbern as Mayra was, she loved the fact everyone was here. Especially the latins, which ofcourse, was already starting to drink. After what seemed like an hour, Silvia stood up on the chair. Trying to get all the nations attention.

"Guys! Hey listen up!" She called.

"Sil, what are you doing?" Mayra ask, begining to get annoyed of what she was doing.

"Well.. As you all know, it's South Mexico's birthday. So, it's tradition for her to be the first in everything right?"She smiled, all of the latins noded in agreement. Knowing the traditions. "So.. Since most of us want's to get the dancing started. Let's have the birthday girl give us the first dance shall we?" She pointed over to Mayra as the crowd cheered in agreement.

"Sil! You know I cant dance!" Mayra yelled at her as the mexican jump off the chair.

"Aw come on stop that. Yes you do." She pat her friend on the shoulder in comfort.

"Hey! Who get's the first dance?" The Salvadorian question.

"Ay, maybe it should be a family member." Antonio pointed out.

"Yeah, I agree. Should be me."Edwardo pointed out.

"Awww! But I want to dance with her too!" Alfred pouted.

"Me too." Matthew pointed out, but ofcourse no one heard him.

"LIKE YOU BASTARDS CAN DANCE! I'LL DANCE WITH HER!" Lovino shouted at the four.

"None of you are taking the first dance!" Silvia yelled at them, getting their attention. "Feli, would you?" She smiled.

"Vehh... If it's alright." Felicino smiled, hoping they would let them.

"Why ofcourse Feli. Go on ahead." Silvia dragged Mayra before she could run.

"S-Sil! F-Feli you dont have to listen to her!" Mayra complained as she was shoved toward's the Italian.

Felicino smiled and held her hand gently. "No, but I do want to dance with you. I'll lead. Please?" His big brown eyes showed so much charm as his smile.

"STUPID ITALIAN CHARM!" Her thoughts screamed. She did'nt answer him, but allowed Feli to take her to the center of the livingroom. As the walk, a song began to play.

_I'm tugging at my hair _

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows_

"Vehh.. Now just take a breath.." Feli placed her hand on his shoulder and gently held her hand firmly into his. Only looking at the beautiful girl infront of hi,

_I'm stairing at my feet_

_My cheeks turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

"But... Everyone's watching. I-I'm ganna mess up Feli."She whispered, feeling her heart pounding harder inside her chest.

"Veh.. You wont. Trust me." He placed his forehead against her's. Stairing into her eyes as they slowly danced.

_I'm feelin nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know your worth it, your worth it yeah_

The two began to dance slowly. As long as Mayra was stairing right through those beautiful brown eyes, she did'nt cared how she danced.

_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you.. Away be with you every night. Am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down. On one knee..Marry me today. Marry me today._

"See? You dance beautifully. Just like I promised you bella." He whispered to her ear while still dancing.

"With your help." She tried to joke, still nervous as ever. As everyone watch them danced, the song still continued. She never remembered smiling so much. For some reason, the dance went more slow. She felt her forehead against his again. She could'nt help but smile again. "Feli." She whispred.

"Si?" The Italian whispered back as his fingers curled up into her's.

"I.. T-Thank you... For making this my best birthday." She whispered and galnced back up to his eyes. Instead of getting an answer, she felt his sweet kiss again.

"I love you and happy birthday Mayra." He whispered back after ending the sweet kiss. Ignoring Lovino's and Edwardo's complaints about the couple. As well as not noticing a certain friend taking a pictuer of the two in their loveable moment.

"She's going to kill you, you know that right?"Matthew whispered.

"Yup, but she'll get over it when I give her a copy of the pictuer." Silvia whispered back and smiled. Happy for her dear friend and wishing that she will have many happy years ahead.

_Guess I'm rushing my life away.. These things I'll never say.._

_These things I'll never say_..


End file.
